lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
King S
King Safurghaafatamasimonafalusluka or King S was the fascist Supreme Dictator of the . King S is best known for his nickname "absolute asshole" for his cruel, harsh crushing sadistic treatment to other races. He led the Xoclovians, a race of swampy cannibalistic lizard people who are oppressed but forced to feel happy under his rule. He held a lot of power over the galaxy Planet Xoclovia is located in. He generally wears tight red and black armor, but has no other unique characteristics. After his and FAUF's defeat in The Herulean War, he was stripped of his power and served a life sentence in Kilalhodobad Prison. However, 15 years later, during the Great Universal Revolution, he secretly worked with the Universal Supersystem and was broken out of prison, and resumed leadership of his empire, becoming a major enemy once again. He was never majorly fought though, and after the war, he went into exile under another alias, weakened by the universal retcon. He was finally killed by Ryuge Senshi. Biography Beginnings What is known about King S is that he was originally an egg. That egg hatched and grew into him. In the 200s, S became King of Xoclovia after slaughtering his father to death on the throne with his bare hands, and eating him. Following this, for hundreds of years, King S led thousands of invasions, sieges and raids of planets and other empires, "spreading his influence". When he ordered a planetal invasion, he had no care or concern for who lived there. If he found a race to be too 'gross', he would simply destroy the planet. He has a strong hold and the Xoclovian Empire spans the size of the entire galaxy. Overall, over 300,000,000,000,000 beings have been killed and tortured brutally under King S' orders, including his own people. He gets his nickname from his harsh, unnerving (literally), sadistic, horrible violent torture methods he implements on innocent races he enslaves before forcing them to eat their families and kill themselves. He doesn't care for negotiation, as long as he gets what he wants. He thinks he is the boss and King of everything wherever he goes and has no respect or decency whatsoever. He enjoys slowly destroying planets and torturing all the people on them by slowly using solar radiation to melt the surface of a planet. His philosophy is "survival of the fittest". King S is very powerful, and is theorized to be stronger than the Herulean Kayzur, Jossomos. It is also not widely known, that King S hates Jossomos and the Herulean empire, and only allied with them because he wanted to get rid of the UAGP, their shared goal; not because they wanted to create a fascist utopia, as originally believed. Herulean War (1100-01) The Herulean Empire (which had risen in the 900s) approached their 'friends' the Xoclovian Empire, around 1095, in which they wished to ally to spread fascism and help expand each other's empires. King S had no interest in sharing the universe with the Heruleans, but lied to them and said he'd help, mainly in getting rid of the UAGP, which posed a small threat to his empire. So basically, he used the Heruleans and their highly-developed science technology (which the Xocs lacked) to get rid of an obstacle they both had. After they beat the UAGP, King S planned to double cross the Herulean Empire and conquer them. The FAUF was formed between the Heruleans, Xoclovians and Erdwalles (a trading partner) in 1096. For 4 years, they prepared buildup for a war. The Third Great Hall Council (11/12-19/1100) -- Immediately after the Herulean fleet left the EarthNet, KJ developed plans for the third Great Hall council (first and second being in 1091 and 1097) with all the allies and war generals to set down official discussions for the war and future plans. On the morning of the 12th, he awoke, and made his way to begin preparing the Council at the Great Hall, in Supreme City. However, as KJ was preparing for the dome, Asura Shinhan stopped him and made ill comments towards the King, and saying he would destroy him. KJ passed him off and went to the dome, to his podium, and got his papers ready. Approximately 7,000 people entered the Great Dome for the third official meeting, to discuss the war. All the allies in the Universal Alliance of Galactic Powers were to meet. He began calling all the leaders. Ian, Knox, Mars and Nikad were the first to show up. However, as KJ was preparing, Asura launched an assault on the King, kicking him into the wall and using devastating ki force on him. KJ didn't fight back, as he was busy, and demanded Knox and Nikad to take him from the hall. All the seated people evacuated and soldiers came in prepared. Asura kept launching attacks at the King, who formed a self-barrier and continued organizing papers. Asura went into his Avatar state and fought Ian, Nikad and Knox, who were defending the King. After Asura was forced to power down, he left, beaten. KJ immediately began the council, and the 7,000 people came back in, quiet, and seated. The King gave his opening speech, followed by showing a holograph of Earth, highlighting its major points and bases of garrisons. After that, he did rolecall and finally begun the Meeting of the Allies, at the round table in the center of the dome. Everyone watched as the leaders discussed war plans. For an hour, the leaders distinguished ideas and preparations for their own planets and launching a siege on the nearest Herulean base to Earth. Nikad said he would prepare his Nikdian spies to go to Planet Herul itself, and send troops to scout out the base, and invade. They discussed backup plans and trading as well. In the end, they all shook hands and left the building. KJ gave the closing speech, stating next Wednesday (a week) they would meet again and end off the council. He then left with remarks. Inner War Battle of 01-89 Ammul Battle of 01-89 Ammul (11/16/1100) -- Immediately after the council meeting, Earth fleets began scouting for the location of the nearest Herulean base to Earth, and it was found almost immediately. Earth fleets began preparing for battle, and made their way to the base, which was approximately 2 times the distance of the moon from Earth. After a 4 day trip, the fleet arrived at the satellite, 01-89 Ammul, where the Herulean fleets that assaulted the Earth net stationed. This regiment was led by Colonel Puraido. The Earth ships stationed around the Base, and the Heruleans began firing, mainly from cannons and fighter pilots. The several (20 or so) massive Earth ships released many fighter pilots themselves, shooting ki missles and projectiles. Knox was in Supreme City earlier. Ships were launched through the net, into space, and Knox saw a strange man with sunglasses walking around. He scanned the strange man and talked to him. The man wanted to join The Lookout Crew and help out in The Herulean War. Knox tested the mans power, finding out he had incredible speed. The mans name was Blockhead Autable Wamsley. He told Blockhead that he could help fight in the war. Knox flew out into space, following the Earth ships, into battle. They attacked the military satellite, 01-89 Ammul, which had been built by Ammul. The satellite orbited the planet, Bazro, an uninhabited dust planet occasionally used for Herulean military operations. Knox, Nikad, Lumakai, and Blockhead all fought against the Heruleans, along with the Earth fleet. The satellite launched glowing green missiles at the Earth fleet, causing an explosion, and destroying one Earth ship, damaging the others. More missiles were launched. The Earth fleet fought back, surrounding the satellite with ki missiles. The Herulean Commander inside 01-89 Ammul pressed controls and brought up a green energy net, protecting the satellite. Lumakai was almost killed by Herulean ships, which attacked the Earth fleet, and was knocked out. Knox and Nikad began fighting the Herulean ships. The Herulean ships were incredibly strong, it took a lot to destroy them. Knox broke into one ship, killed the crew, and piloted the Herulean ship, crashing it into another ship, and causing an explosion. He the flew from the fire and smoke of the explosion, and fought hard against another ship, destroying it. The ships were strong, and he held them off with lightning magic. He kept dodging their blasts, but eventually, he was weakening, and was surrounded, blasted by the Herulean fleet, and finished off with a missile. Knox floated through space, pieces of his clothing everywhere. His eyes were closed and he was unconscious, slowly floating through space. His staff was also floating in space, away from him. Smoke was coming from his body, from the blast, and his shirt, cloak, and bandana had been disintegrated. His pants were tattered and he had scars and burns on his body. Blockhead came to him, saying he would get him to safety, but then, Knox awoke, continuing to fight. He and Blockhead teamed up against the Herulean fleet. Knox was losing blood from being hit by the Herulean fleet, earlier, so Nikad healed him. It was a long and intense battle and the Heruleans did not go down easy. Sometime in this conflict, the energy net was brought down, and they blew up half of the 01-89 Ammul, but it was still there. Eventually, the Herulean Commander escaped from the burning satellite and fought them. Coraxo the Thunderer joined the conflict as well. The Herulean Commander was powerful and kept regenerating, but eventually, they stunned him, temporarily stopping his regeneration, and they combined their attacks to disintegrate him before his regeneration could come back. Nikad blew up the remains of the 01-89 Ammul and Knox, along with Blockhead, destroyed Bazro, the planet it had orbited. Knox teleported back to Earth, appearing in the middle of Supreme City. Blockhead also appeared in Supreme City, his sunglasses missing, his clothes tattered, and his face burnt, from the battle. TGE casualties = 20,000,000 Heruls casualties = 49,000,000 The Threat & New Kortanium Immediately after Earth's victory in the Battle of 01-89 Ammul, Earth intelligence intercepts a hologram message from Planet Herul, from the Kayzur. It was a direct threat from Herul, that if Earth or its allies take further action to hinder their plans, they will regret it. Original message, and translated: The day following the battle, royal ships from the Kingdom of Nikdia, under King Nikad's orders, brought a large shipment of "New Kortanium", enough that would feed the 8 billion possessed people of Earth. Following their leave, KJ immediately put this into order. A new friend, Keios, appeared in the city at this time to, but everyone soon got into a bunch with the Sombre Star Squadron, who were annoyed by KJ saying the Lookout Crew despises them. They powered up but did nothing much aside from argue their importance in the face of KJ's arrogance. They then teleported away when Geyser came. Invasion of Earth (West City) Invasion of West City (11/18/1100) -- The cold, foggy, windy mornings of mid-November were no stranger to Earth. Earth ships in the eNet had picked up strange communications closing in but couldn't figure it out. Within minutes, large Herulean fleets were already surrounding parts of the eNet and immediately began invading fleets. The Earth fleets were unprepared for this event, and so they had trouble. While fighting, the ships left an opening, and a majority of the Herulean ships blew through the eNet and into Earth's atmosphere. The protecting-Earthships send warnings to all major cites, specifically West City (as that is what coordinate that fleet of the Net was hovering over) to prepare their armies for an attack. However, West City received it too late, and Herulean ships began firing. These ships were aided by Perqul, a possessed human who was the leader of all Herulean contacts on Earth. He led the ships into the city, and directed them. This is the first time Heruleans had ever seen the surface of Earth, so they were clueless as to what it was like. Ethan was woken up from a nap when Capsule Corp was shaken by something (he had headphones in, plus was getting old). He was angry at the destruction he saw, and so, he interfered and did a supersonic punch at Perqul, going into battle with him. Coraxo the Thunderer also helped fight Perqul. Ethan went Supreme Super Saiyan in the fight. After a long and intense battle, Geyser joined in to help, weakening Perqul. Coraxo disabled Perqul's regeneration and dematerialized his arm. Perqul's arm bled out goo instead of blood, and much of his bloodstream was cleaned of Herulean chemicals. He fainted from blood loss and reverted back to his Human form. He later woke up and told Ethan his real name was Bart Lee, and also, was reduced to tears after seeing what destruction he had caused. Ethan powered down to his base form and comforted Bart, taking him to Capsule Corp, to treat his injuries. Firstly, the Heruleans immediately launched a naval assault on the entire city. Guided missiles rained down on the city (size of Houston TX), destroying hundreds of buildings and taking many lives. Earth tanks and units instantly began preparing and powering up, and leading into the war, setting up garrisons. For 15 minutes, naval fleets and jets fought in the skies. The Herulean ships recharged, and landed in the fields outside the city, following the naval assault. The soldiers sat their feet on Earth's soil, the air cold and foggy, and set up batillions and cannons. They, on the call of General Quarro, began firing the missles into the city. There was mass destruction in the suburbs, and thousands of lives were taken within minutes. Earth tanks began fighting the massive Herulean army, which had surrounded the city and taken siege. The fight would last for two hours, before Hikari formed a large dome over the city and teleported all humans within the city outside of Earth to be healed. Herulean soldiers called in an Atomic Warplane, which was a special unit designed to aid in large-scale attacks, such as dropping atomic/nuclear weapons. Warplane unit A-3 swooped in, above the city's dome, and dropped an atomic Herulean bomb, which shattered the ki dome completely. Herulean forces began moving in on the city, taking the streets with gunfire "goofire". Earth fleets from Supreme City arrived and Herul suffered a major dent in their army. They began considering retreating. Not long after, they received communications from General Quarro to retreat the city before any more lives were uselessly lost, mainly because he believed Earth had gotten its payback for its invasion on 01-89 Ammul. The Herulean forces began retreating quickly due to Hikari's threats, and the number of their forces lowering, as they had intercepted telegrams that Earth had more forces on the way from other cities. Their whereabouts remain(ed) unknown. By the end of the invasion, West City was in shambles. Thousands of buildings were shells, or blown up, or crumbling. Time bombs were dangerous and still going off. Toxic Herulean goo was everywhere, which had to be cleaned up by a special army unit. Bodies laid in the streets and people were dying. 75,000,000 people had been killed including soldiers. On the Herulean side, 88,000,000 deaths (estimated). King KJ immediately showed up to give aid. "What happened here today, was merely a new opening to a new, better idea. It takes some to make some." TGE casualties = 75,000,000 Herul casualties = 88,000,000 Liberation of Namek Liberation of Namek (11/28-30/1100) -- Tensions boiled in Edenia, as rebels to the empire formed armies to fight the official Edenian army. King Ian, angered by this, held an official meeting that included KJ and Nikad. Him, his advisors and those two had discussed ideas to prevent the onslaught of Civil War. KJ left to go finish his Thanksgiving seconds in the midst of discussion. Afterwards, the Edenian Civil War officially broke out, Empire vs. Rebels. Shorty after, Ian recieved a message from Earth with emergency information about a Herulean siege of Planet Namek. On Earth, KJ had been notified of a help message from Namek itself that the Office of Communications recieved. General Olleus immediately began ordering troops and sending them to the planet, putting Colonel Clare in charge of Regiment II. An estimated 150 Earth ships carrying approximately 250 men each (37,500 soldiers) had flew to Namek in an emergency mission. It turns out, Namek had been under siege for 5 days (since 23rd) but the Heruleans blocked communications. Luckily, one managed to get a message to Earth for help. The Earth ships all arrived at approximately noon, in a large barren area, with little resistance. However, Heruleans knew of their arrival through secret cameras. Land mines began going off, killing large numbers of troops, pushing them to go eastward towards Pano, to set up camps. They trekked a mile, before setting up batillions and cannons, outside the Namekian capital of Pano. They were shot at by Heruleans, thus starting the battle; Operation: Liberation. Pano was already in the midst of battle, with Namek's own army; the Dragon Warriors. Earth troops began marching into the outskirts of Pano, finding many dead bodies and Namekians in chainlines being led to death camps. They met with heavy fire, which they retaliated. The Namekian army, the Dragon Warriors, which had an estimated 8 million soldiers, fought the Heruleans, attempting to push them from the city. Earth troops aided them. Nikdian ships landed right in time, and also aided in the fight. They began successfully liberating Pano, which, in doing so, would defeat a large part of the Herulean regiment stationed on Namek, and eventually liberate the whole planet. Liberation of Pano The Heruleans were prepared for the invasion, despite blocking off Earth's only way of knowing of their Siege five days prior. They began racking up on troops and set up trenches and camps. All four armies were grounded and fought with machine gun fire in the outskirts of Pano. Heruleans made use of Fighter jets and trenches, which led for miles and were dug deep. The Heruls also introduced suicide jets. These jets had large amounts of explosives, and purposely crashed into large amounts of Earth troops. The Dragon Warriors were successful at interior attacks. After a few hours of fighting, Earth, Nikdia and the Dragon Warriors successfully liberated and took back control of Pano, defeating the Heruleans stationed there. 8,500 Earth soldiers fell, and 7,200 Namek troops, with 10,300 Herulean troops. Allied troops began dividing, going to each of the 4 main cities (minus Pano). By liberating them, they would in turn liberate all surrounding villages. The elite Dragon Warriors would soon come out and help liberate, in only numbers of about 100. Grand Elder Moori was possessed during this time. Stragod, son of Moori, fought a big part in the war with his Namekian troops. Grand Elder Moori died during the battle, and Stragod became Grand Elder, leader of the Namekians. He continued to aid the war. (Read more Grand Elder Stragod) Nikdia and Earth both put full warforce into Pano, which the suburbs of were already destroyed by missles and jets. Not long later, Leogian and his God army, Hikari and the Intergalactic Forces showed up to aid the allies. With all the forces together, Pano was taken down in only 2 days. Hikari and Mars went out to scout for death camps, where Namekians were tortured and killed by Heruleans. They trie dto rescue them, but taking them too far from camps triggered sensors put into their necks, which choked them to death. They were forced to leave them to die. Heruleans began setting up holonets as a formidable defense. All the armies together liberated Pano by November 30th. Edenia sent few Knights to join the war afterwards. Following this, their target was the next biggest city, Durum, the predictably most dangerous one. Liberation of Durum Hikari and Leogian's troops had already been divided to go to the citystates of Durum and Piccolo, so they were fighting before the others. On November 30th, following Pano's liberation, Nikdian, Earth, and Edenian troops made their way 1,300 miles to Durum. Immediately upon entering the limits of the city, the suburbs, there was massive hellfire, the suburbs destroyed. For 10 miles of suburbs, flattened and burnt, the Legion raided and tore through, having much damage. It was so loud, it could kill a human. Earth jets (the Earth Flock, small unmanned superjets that shoot 2000 bullets a second made their debut), Edenian Knights and Nikdians entered the war, fought the Heruleans until finishing them off at the Arato River, a mile-wide river covered in fog. Now it was silent and foggy, and you couldn't see the city through it. Flandre (the loli vampire girl), Hikari, Mars, Earth Colonal Clare, and the armies crossed halfway through the river. Then, a wall of fire tore through the armies, with little damage. The fog went away to reveal an army as-far-as-the-eye-can-see of Herulean naval ships, preparing missles. Now it was naval war. Battle in Arato River -- At least 3,000 full-powered Herulean warships fought the air jets and planes of all the empires. The Legion helped immensely while Earth dropped bombs in the ships, which were covered in holonets that negated teleportation. The others used bomb power and jet power to halt them. After 1 hour of extreme fighting, Hikari used an extremely powerful condensed ki blast he charged up, and released it. With a several mile blast radius, the blast disinigrated the entire green Arato River, taking all 3000 battleships with it. It was a brown crater with crushed ships in it. This was a major blow to them. After getting through the naval wall, the troops launched the final assault on the inner city of Durum. Earth jets led, and upon entering limits, were bombarded and mowed by enemy fire. All the armies fought into the city in jets and planes, while facing the strongest battle of the war--and the bloodiest. Durum wasn't damaged as badly as Pano (except the burnt outskirts), but a ship tore into a skyscraper, and got stuck there--a sign of war. A Herulean command ship sent telegrams applauding the allies for getting this far, and threatened to destroy the entire city and them with a nuke. As they dropped it, Hikari stopped it and defuncted it. Everyone kept fighting until the last minute. The Herulean airships, only around 20 left, retreated out of the planet. Earth and the allies landed in victory, as the allies had won. Colonel Clare gave a speech, as the troop men landed their planes and were healed by Stragod. Afterwards, every left some soldiers but left the planet back to their homes. However, Earth wouldn't get far. TGE casualties = 17,000,000,000 (1 billion Namekians) Nikdia casualties = 39,000,000,000 Edenia casualties = 25,000,000,000 USP casualties = 21,000,000 Legion casualties = 30,000,000,000 Herul casualties = 105,000,000,000 The Xoclovian Invasion of Earth Xoclovian Invasion of Earth (12/14/1100) -- Almost 2 weeks after Namek was brought to peace again, the planet was thriving, still had some mental war scars, but overall the new Grand Elder Stragod and his children enjoyed it. The PNDG (Planetary Namekian Defense Grid) had been paid for by KJ for Namek to use as protection, their own holonet, and was being set up. On Earth, however, things were not as peaceful. :West City experienced an earthquake shortly before, but it was not natural. A large, large crater was outside the city, so deep it was pitch black and who jumped in it disappeared. Hissing sounds were reported heard all over the city. Back in Supreme City, KJ was thinking over what to do next. He was immediately alerted that the eNet was breached so fast there was no time to retaliate. KJ became largely angered and demanded all ins and outs of the Planet shut down, as well as communication and teleportation. Minutes later, Earth battalions surrounding SC noticed something on their radars. Thousands of strange, dark lizard-like beings in armor marching in lines over the hill, right towards the capital city. They formed around the city. Upon arrival, the leader of them stated they were peaceful and requested entry into the city. The troops asked General Olleus and stated what they said, and seconds later, he accepted. The army stayed behind, while the leader and his most important men marched into the city walls, down main street towards the royal palace. Troops and civilians watched them in silence. KJ stood watching them on his upper patio. The leader of them revealed himself as King S, and led the Xoclovian Empire. He stated they were working with the Heruleans on business and gave him two options; to give the planet up, have the people "removed" and the planet given to the Heruleans, or wage war and be destroyed quickly. KJ thought, then made his final decision. KJ chose the latter. Following this, King S and his elite men trekked back to their awaiting army, and announced; it is wartime. The army began loading jets and ships, and blasting off towards the eNet, to start from the air (since starting at the capital of Earth would obviously be a death sentence). KJ gave them 2 minutes headstart, then ordered all Earth regiments in Surpeme City (under the control of Colonel Yuki) to follow. Earth regiments, about 300 jets, mostly maintained the skies and didn't fight that much. Within minutes of contacting the eNet to open, army regiments of Nikdia, USP, Druknor, and Edenia, entered. Bisani and Nacule, present on Earth, had a large role in the battle. All the armies attacked the Xoclovian jets, which made use of long, slimy tentacles that grabbed ships around them and crushed them. For 20 minutes, all over the Earth, but not in urban areas, people fought in the skies. Add lileth. Bisani then began the initial assault, using a Trillion Ren Kugi Punch on one jet, and had said jet crash into many other jets, and finally crash onto the ships themselves. Nacule then joined in the battle, using telekinesis to grab hold of all Xoclovians which ejected, bringing them together for Hikari to destroy. He then used his Telekinesis to crush all the Xoclovian ships together, then rapidly dematerialized them. The Xoclovians began jumping from their exploding ships, plunging 2,000 feet and landing unharmed (due to their flexibility and bodies). Here, ground warfare began. Hikari's soldiers all were Super Saiyans, and with Bisani, Nacule and the others' help, they fought a good battle. However, the Xoclovians soon sank underground, used their slime to protect them, and tentacles to dig. They could go underground and make tunnel systems in seconds. Air battle was not their thing. To address this, Nacule locked onto all Xoclovians using his Proximity Shift, and send shadow clones to every single one of them, which released Final Flashes that followed them and helped kill most of them off, while Bart Lee followed using knifes to attack them. Eventually, all the Xoclovians were destroyed..almost. Following the battle, Earth jets returned to their bases, as did all the other allies. TGE casualties = 2,000,000,000 USP casualties = 8,000,000 Nikdia casualties = 100,000,000 Xoclov casualties = 9,000,000,000 Invasion of Vivia Herulean Invasion of Vivia (12/15/1100) -- Following the Liberation of Namek and the Xoclovians attacking Earth, Earth decided not to join this battle as they had to rebuild. However, during this time, the Heruleans, harmed by the defeat at Namek, were awaiting Regiment II to arrive in the Milky Way to enforce them much more, and strike the allies back. This entire regiment hid behind an asteroid, and charged up over the day since Xoclovia striked. Now, it was time again. The afternoon of December 15th, after KJ helped Nikad and Bisani bought Holonets from Planet Lafufufala from Professor Zinfur Natsch, KJ recieved a call from General Olleus stating an Invasion of Vivia, which was right next to Earth, by the Heruleans out of no where. They rushed back. Herulean Regiment I, composed of mostly A-10 fighter jets and ships, was the first to assault the planet. Immediately, Nikdian Forces and Intergalactic Forces showed up, with Bisani helping himself. The Vivian army operated from the ground, shooting missiles. Ulysses arrived to help immensely, taking down ships. The jets worked hard to get closer into the planet, when they were destroyed by Pray and Bisani's spears. The Herulean soldiers, wearing thicker armor, ejected and were killed by Hikari. Jets still kept flying, eventually entering the planet. On there, Intergalactic and Nikdian jets clashed with them. Following their destruction, the Heruleans summoned a wave of A-20 fighter jets, much bigger and bulkier, in. There were over 300,000,000 of them. They divided across the planet and went to every city. Mars and his sons protected the planet and removed the people, putting barriers over cities. The Herulean jets were now equal if not stronger. They escaped the battle zone and landed near the cities, where soldiers exited the jets and began ground-fighting with Vivians and Intergalactians. Their main purpose, however, was to take down the barrier to destroy the cities. They used special guns to do so. They built trenches. They became overpowered by Pray and Intergalactic attacks. They built special trenches to destroy the barriers, but ultimately failed. They were all destroyed at once by Pray's density attack. Hikari had the last hand. However, following this, while they were distracted, large B-10 jets that were secretly called in, came into the planet, going extremely fast towards the city. There was a large ship in the middle other jets were around, protecting. This jet made it to the top of the dome barrier over the city. It dropped a warhead that ultimately destroyed the entire barrier over the city, and converted it into goo and Herulean essence. The Heruleans infiltrated and took full control of the city. However, the city exploded after such and killed them all. One was left, which fought Ulysses and lost. After this, the barrier was shut off. All Heruleans had been killed, an ultimately failed attempt. USP casualties = 1 Nikdia casualties = 24,000,000,000 Vivia casualties = 1 Herul casualties = 176,000,000,000 Treaty of Kryptonia On 24 December 1100, King Kuzon Jr. visited Planet Kryptonia for the first time on an official trip. He met up with friend and ally Hunter Drake, King of Kryptonia. They discussed casual matters, and then political matters. KJ proposed an idea of the Great Empire forming better trade routes with Kryptonia, as well as having Kryptonia's army officially join the war. They both talked and agreed, and signed the Treaty of Kryptonia, which meant the Great Empire officially recognized Planet Kryptonia as an independent subsidiary and opened new and old trade route systems. KJ also developed a profound interest in biology and botany on his trip. The Earth Congress approved of the document. The Grid Battle at the Grid (12/25/1100) -- On Christmas of 1100, everyone on Earth celebrated but also honored their lost men whom served in the war, the first without them in a long time. For the past few weeks, the EDI has worked to track Herulean planets and bases using knowledge already collected. They finally had their target set on one; 08 Skilo, a large satelite orbiting Planet Jugtoryoth, and harbored a large powerful Herulean supercomputer known as the "Grid". Knox, being Earth's top Spy Agent, was part of an excellent plan, and made his way to the secret chambers at the bottom of the Earth Palace where the EDI was headquartered. He, under the supervision of Agent Polk, underwent a process where he was transformed into a Herulean, using the 'DNA Swapper'. He retained his mentality, but was physically a Herulean, and could speak their language. His name was now Laphiul. This was so he could travel to 08 Skilo, and go undercover to get to the Grid and hack into it, and find out Herul's secrets and their future invasion plans. Knox, or, 'Laphiul' then officially teleported to 08 Skilo. He also had telepathy for espionage purposes. Meanwhile, King KJ and Ocarin had prepared the military, as well as the USP. Earth Regiment I fleets and USP fleets, under King Hikari's supervision, were sent to Jugtoryoth, the planet which Skilo orbited, to invade and destroy the Herulean base there. Jugtoryoth was smaller than most planets, and harbored a small Herulean population. The fleets arrived at approximately 12:45pm and touched down on Jugtoryoth. Once there, it would be several minutes before Herulean forces took notice and began firing. Herulean jets and bombers began landing in, and allied forces retaliated, thus beginning the invasion. Back on 08 Skilo, Laphiul was successfully making his way through the satellite disguised as a Herulean soldier. He began sneaking and going undercover once he made his way to the more secret, top rooms, nearing the supercomputer. He would successfully get into the room, where he would freeze the Herulean scientists in the room on the computer. The Grid was large and green, and stored most secrets and battle plans for the Heruleans. Laphiul, using his newfound skills, immediately began work on it and hacked The Grid using info he had absorbed by using his telepathy. However, it was nearing the time he was finished collecting the information needed to teleport back to Earth, when some explosions were heard outside the room and Laphiul heard someone step into the room. A voice asked who was there. Laphiul turned, and saw Kuzey, his friend who he or anyone else hadn't seen in 3 years. Kuzey told him he had taken notice of the invasion while training on a nearby planet, and came to 'take care' of some Heruleans, or bluies. With no time to chitchat, Kuzey and Laphiul teleported their way back to Earth, into EDI chambers. The militaries on Jugtoryoth, using trench warfare and ground-fighting mostly covering the east side of the planet, were instantly outdone by Nacule, forming an ocean of Ki and Destructo Disks, that he target-locked on all Herulean forces. Their new A-70 jets and netted trenching would be taken down skillfully. All Herul forces would be obliterated minutes later. USP forces would return home, and Earth forces would return to outside bases to await their next call. In the EDI headquarters, Laphiul was transformed back into Knox and sent to the Infirmary to be healed since the process is very stressing and damaging. Kuzey made his way into the Palace, where he would meet his father once again, in the war room discussing plans. KJ and him had a small meeting, and then he sent Kuzey off back to his family, while honoring him for his services. This was due to a map that Kuzey had forged from many Herulean bases he found while on his 3-year-journey to discover himself. The map would help allied forces in the war greatly. TGE casualties = 254,000,000,000 USP casualties = 98,000,000 Herul casualties = 300,000,000,000 A New King On 29 December 1100, King KJ renounced his title of King of Earth, but kept his Emperor status, because he wanted to devote his full time to the war effort from here on out, and strategizing. In turn, Chancellor Ocarin was coronated as Acting King of Earth. Ocarin did not change KJ's policies, however he was less relaxed with them, and more rigid, as predicted. Caught in the Act on Dent The day following Ocarin becoming King, while the UAGP sat in waiting, the Heruleans decided to finally come out of hiding, and this time their target was Planet Dent, a planet within the Great Empire and home to the Dentin race. As soon as many Herulean ships began entering Dent's atmosphere block, Earth bases were immediately alerted and began sending ships. Just as the Heruls landed (this being Regiment I and led by Jazro), Earth ships following did, but in greater number, in a port city nearby the capital. Citizens stopped immediately as Herulean soldiers deployed and noticed they were vastly outnumbered. Razr (General) Jazro was among them himself, leading. (elcid add) A spear was thrown through his head, in which he regenerated. More Earth ships landed, leading Jazro to attempt escape. The Herul ships began leaving the planet, and Earth followed them, surrounding them and completely blocking them in, not allowing them to escape. Jazro realized they were outnumbered, and surrendered. An elite Earth ship took custody of Jazro as a prisoner, and the ships began leading the Herul ships to Earth to imprison all the soldiers, which they did. Jazro was interrogated, followed by him having a mental attack, in which he was put in a black body bag and beaten and thrown in a room until further notice. The Meeting During Jazro's interrogation, there was much more Fight with Kuzon Jr. and Ryuge - Defeat and Imprisonment King S was fought by Kuzon Jr, Kuzey and Ryuge while the others were fighting the Kayzur. King S awaited outside Erasmir, in the deserts, for the final bout and showdown that would be the ultimate end of the war. Kasai fought S at first, for about half an hour, being mostly on par but S had the upper hand for most of it. Ryuge, at the end, managed to pull off some techniques that put S down temporarily. This is when KJ came in to finish him, though him and Ryuge worked together for most of the beginning. KJ and King S brawled for hours, even after the Kayzur was defeated. The others helped him from the side. Their battle destroyed Erasmir. King S took advantage of nearby Xoclovian soldiers, by taking control of them using a technique called Blood of the Lizard, and using them to fight against KJ, Ryuge, Kuzey Android X, Nami Minato, Nikad, and SS--all of whom put up a good fight. Nikad created a large barrier over them that helped drain the Xoclov slaves of their power to use against them. KJ physically fought King S and eventually began taking control. As the battle came to a conclusion, King S was beaten and held into the ground by everyone during as an epic feat, and King KJ unleashed his never-before-used attack, Mine, onto King S, officially stripping him of his powers and turning him into nothing but a weak lizard man, basically slaying him. The battle was over, and instead of executing him, it was decided that he would spend the rest of his days on Kilalhodobad Prison planet, where he would be tortured and live in Hell, just as he caused for hundreds of years to billions of innocent victims across the universe. Planet Herul self-destructed and was destroyed shortly after most UAGP fleets returned home, in a failed late suicide attempt. Luckily the UAGP wasn't there, or else they may have been destroyed and neither side would've been successful. King S, now just "S", would now enjoy his eternal stay in Kilalhodobad Prison. The war was now over. Prison escape - Resuming control (1116) During the Siege of the Great Empire in the Great Universal Revolution, in 1116, ships successfully tore through to the atmosphere. It was then that thousands of small green lizard men began pouring out into the atmosphere. Everyone took notice, but it wasn't until they looked a bit closer, that Shizen Gaiden noticed they were Xoclovians. Using the same tactics they used during the Herulean War, they fall onto Earth and scattered the entire planet with their quick agile speed. After the battle, KJ informed everyone of who they were, and that TGE liberated the Xoclovians after the Herul War. GUAOF later collected information that the Xoclovs were secretly working with the System the entire time, 15 years, started a massive rebellion and overthrew their TGE government, as well as gave info to the enemy. This was known as the Xoclovian Insurrection. Now an old enemy of UAGP would be in the new war. Along with this, the System negotiated with Kilalhodobad Prison guards. The guards refused to budge, and thus the System eliminated them, and broke King S out of prison in a massive espionage of the planet. King S resumed control of the empire as it rebelled from TGE and joined the System. King S also began undergoing a special lengthy process to restore his powers. He was another major villain in the Revolution, meaning for trouble for GUAOF. Exile and death (1125) For the next 9 years, King S led the Xoclovians during the war. However the war ended after the Lookout Crew defeated Ninthalor Duur and destroyed the System. King S, who Ryuge wanted badly to finally kill, was on the run and went into exile to hide from the Lookout Crew. He became a mexican bean worker on a desert planet, and wore a fake mustache. On 6 September 1125, the day after the war ended, Ryuge found him working along a river. King S looked at him in fear, and tried to run, however, Ryuge one-shotted and ended him honorably with a Dragon's Roar attack, finally ending King S once and for all. Abilities * Die Scum - he puts a purple dome of anti-density energy around the battlefield, encompasses a portion of energy (usually large) through his body and shoots it through his mouth in the form of a huge blue wave that can cause extreme destruction, such as destroying planets. * You are Worthless - after a horde of aggressive insults to your self-esteem, King S releases a powerful instant blow to vital points on your body, and then beats you mercilessly and sends nano bugs into your body to trigger your pain sensors to ultimate 100% maximum, then slowly destroys you with a nuke attack while insulting you. * Super Hell - ultimate attack. King S encompasses 99% of his energy throughout his body and manifests it in the form of a thousand horde hells, and releases a sonic explosion that sounds like thousands of planets exploding at once yet in an instant, and shines brighter than a thousand suns, blinding the opponent, following with releasing the energy into a large barrier that is locked to the opponent's soul signature, yet invisible, and slowly tears apart their mentality and thoughts by hacking into their synapses, until they are absolutely nothing, followed by tearing apart their body from the inside out by tearing their cells apart until they die, and then sending the opponent to the depths of unconscious Super Hell to live to eternity in pain and suffering. The other 1% of energy is backup. * Blood of the Lizard - King S summons all Xoclovians to fight for him, as if they are enslaved to his will. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles